Moonlight Café
by Golden Tigress
Summary: Kagome Higurashi leaves everything behind to go to Costa Rica, lured there by her dad who offers her a grand opportunity. But she hadn't planned on Sesshoumaru, her sexy but arrogant business rival or the handsome but stubborn Kouga.
1. Fathers new wife, Kagome's stepmother

**Title: **Moonlight Café.  
**Author: **Golden Tigress.  
**Rating: **NC-13 (T).  
**Warnings:** None.  
**Pairings: **Sesshoumaru/Kagome, you may find some other pairings, but that will be minor seeing as this story is about Sesshoumaru and Kagome.  
**Summary: **Kagome Higurashi leaves everything behind to go to Costa Rica, lured there by her long-distance dad who offers her head status at a new café. But she had not planned on Sesshoumaru Taisho, her sexy-yet-arrogant-and-stubborn business rival or the handsome-yet-stubborn Kouga. Both men give her that warm and fuzzy feeling, but only one will capture her heart.  
**Disclaimer: **As much as I hate to admit it, I do not own Sesshoumaru, not even his fluff -+-pouts-+-. Inuyasha & co belong to the illustrious Rumiko Takahashi. I am merely borrowing them for my own fantasies ;). Furthermore, this story is loosely based on the book Café Tropicana by Belinda Jones.

**A/N: **This idea has been nagging at me for so long that I finally decided to write and post it. I know the main plotline but I don't know yet how it's going to be formed so we'll see as we go along (then again that's how I always write my stories) I just plant the seed and we'll watch the tree grown along the way ;). I hope you guys like this story and please don't forget to review. Any constructive criticism on how to improve this story or my writing style in general is highly appreciated. So please take a little time to help me out here :)

**A/N2: **This first chapter is a little short and might be a little confusing seeing as it consists of Kagome's thoughts. However it's just an interlude to the story. The following chapters will be longer and interactive. Just bare with me ;)

**Chapter 1 – Father's new wife, Kagome's stepmother.**

_Hi there! I'm Kagome Higurashi, a 25 year old sales-manager for a grand company in Tokyo. I'm currently trying to start my own café though, that has always been my dream. My parents got divorced when I was 5 years old. I've lived with my mother ever since and never heard from my father again. Well if you don't count the birthday-cards he would always sent me that is. But aside from those I never heard from him, never saw him. It was as if he vanished. Until yesterday that is._

_Yesterday father called me, telling me he married a woman I never met and that he wants us to meet. Why? I wonder. Obviously not because he wanted my approval. If that was the case he would have introduced us before he got married._

_Now I know it happens all the time. It's perfectly normal for divorced parents to marry people their children despise. There's not really anything wrong with that. No. However, those children are normally given the chance to meet the new lover and become consumed with all sorts of hateful feelings and resentment before the parents say those two words that bind them together._

_Not me however. I had no such chance. I can only assume that papa-Higurashi and his lady love got so consumed with each other that they could no longer wait. It was probably a 'heat of the moment' thing. Hell, for all I know they could have even been drunk when they got married! Only when the words where said and everything was official did they perhaps realize they had forgotten about a certain someone…_

_I can just imagine how that went. _"Dearest pumpkin, didn't you say once that you have a daughter?" _my new stepmother asks my father at the breakfast table where an expensive breakfast is set out for them. _"Why yes I do! Her name is Kagome, she's 25 years old and lives in Tokyo!" _my father would then explain quickly, eager to enlighten his new wife._

"I'd like to meet her sometime!"_ she would then say. _"Oh really?" _father would ask enthusiastically as he took another bite of his breakfast. _"But of course! She's your daughter!"_ she would say before leaning in to lick a few crumbs from the corners of fathers mouth._

_Yes, that is most likely how I got in this mess. Because last night he called me practically telling me to hop on the next plane to Costa Rica so I could meet his wife! Who does he think he is! For years all I ever heard or saw of him was a birthday card! Not even a present like all other children get, no a card is all I got from him. And now all of a sudden he wants me to just drop everything I'm doing and hop on a plane to meet his new wife!!! Asshole._

_I told him I couldn't. I told him I was rather busy closing a deal with my real estate agent. BIG MISTAKE! I should have known he would get involved in that. _"Who are you dealing with? Takahashi? Youkino? If it's Hayden and Hamada, they owe me a favor I could" _that's where I cut him off. _"Dad I'm handling this on my own. I know you can probably speed things up for me, but I want to do this myself". _He appeared to be rather disappointed that I wouldn't allow him to help me out._

_I decided to try and steer away from that conversation so I asked for his new wife's name. _"Ah, I was wondering when you'd ask" _he said. _"Her name is Kikyou"_. Sick, I thought. What kind of a name is Kikyou? _"How old is she dad?" _I asked tentatively. _"Well erm…"_ I could just imagine him fidgeting with the telephone cord. _"She's 29" _I nearly fainted! Only 4 years older than me!!! She could have been my sister! _"DAD!!!" _I cried out exasperated. _"SHE'S ONLY 4 YEARS OLDER THAN ME! HOW COULD YOU?!"

_He didn't answer and again I could imagine him fidgeting with the telephone cord or his clothes. Then finally he answered. _"It was love at first sight dear. It just felt so good. I enjoyed her company and she enjoyed mine". _I sighed. _"You enjoyed moms company at one point, just like you enjoy every young and pretty woman's company" _I reminded him. I could just feel him tense up at that. _"Darling, don't be like that. This is different. I love Kikyou and she really wants to meet you. Please come over". _I sighed. And told him again that I really couldn't come._

"Oh please darling, Kikyou and myself would really like you to come over. You could even help me!" _he said and right then I knew I had to be careful. My father could be very sly._ "What do you need help with father?" _I asked carefully. _"Well Kikyou has talked me into opening up a café here on Costa Rica" _he said oh so innocently. And I knew I was right to be careful. He knew about my dream and was playing right into it! The bastard! _"You'll be running it if you like? It would give you the perfect opportunity to experiment and gain some more experience before opening your own café". _I knew he was right. It was a great opportunity but damn it! I didn't want his help I wanted to do this on my own._ "I'll think about it dad" _I told him. He sighed but told me he would call me back tomorrow for my answer._

_I had talked about it with my dearest friend Hojo. _"You should go! Your father is right it's the perfect opportunity! It won't cost you anything and you can experiment to find out what suits you best and gain experience! I really think you should go, what have you got to lose?"_ he had asked her. _"But what about my own café here in Tokyo? I'm just about to close a deal with the real estate agent!" _I told him. He just smiled at me and told me there would be other deals, better deals. I sighed knowing he would never let me skip out on this opportunity._

_And so here I am, sitting in a first class chair of an airplane. Leaving everything behind to go to Costa Rica to meet my new stepmother and help her and my dad to start up a café… my dream. So why did I feel like something big was going to happen. Something that would change my life forever._

----------

**A/N:** Wow! My first non original character fic! This idea has been in my head for a long time and I finally decided to listen to my muse and write it. Please read and review and let me know what you guys think :) Also if you have any questions please feel free to ask!

-- Kiara --


	2. On the airplane to Costa Rica!

**A/N:** Wow! I must say I was surprised by the amount of reviews I got for just that first chapter! I thought it was rather boring seeing as it contained only Kagome's thoughts and nothing really happened in it. But seeing as I got four reviews already I decided to quickly write this second chapter. It contains three flashbacks which may be a little confusing but I hope you guys can make sense of it.

**  
Moonlight Café**

****

**Chapter 2 – On the airplane to Costa Rica!**

I sat back in my first class chair and stared out of the window at the foggy air outside wondering if I did the right thing. Hojo had been all for it and practically insisted that I go, but was it the right thing? I wondered. I sighed softly thinking back on the conversation I had with my dear friend Hojo.

----- Flashback 1 -----

"You should go! Your father is right it's the perfect opportunity! It won't cost you anything and you can experiment to find out what suits you best and gain experience! I really think you should go, what have you got to lose?" _Dear Hojo, always so enthusiastic, always seeing the best in everything._ "What about my own café here in Tokyo? I'm just about to close a deal with the real estate agent!" _I tried to convince him why I shouldn't go. _"There will be other deals, better deals" _he said smiling._

_I was still reluctant to go and he could obviously tell._ "Why wouldn't you want to go? It's a great opportunity", _he said and I sighed_ "but what if I don't want to see my father?"

"Why wouldn't you wanna see him? He's your father!"_ Dear Hojo, always seeing the best. _"Some father!"_ I huffed indignantly. _"What where his crimes again?" _he asked._ "Aside from never being there and his infidelities?" _I asked indignantly and slightly annoyed._ "That's between your mother and him_" he said and he was right._

"He never even called or wrote me a letter! I never even got a present for my birthday!" _I retaliated. Hojo sighed _"I guess that is a good reason, but maybe he wants to make up for lost time?" _he offered._ "By getting married to a 29 year old woman who could have been my sister?"_ I asked annoyed. Hojo chuckled _"No silly, by asking you to help him out. Give him a chance"

"Fine" _I muttered knowing I could never win._ "Fine I'll give him a chance. I'll go to Costa Rica".

----- End Flashback 1 -----

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. Due to the extremely bad weather in San José we are currently unable to land this airplane". The captains statement was followed by a series of annoyed and tired sighs and grunts from the passengers.

"We have enough fuel to circle the area for two hours, but if the weather conditions do not improve we will be forced to relocate to Liberia airport, refuel and try our luck again". More sighs and grunts from the passengers signifying their sinking hearts.

_Perhaps this was a sign? Would that mean then that this entire trip would be a disaster?_ I looked around at all the other passengers and wondered if they were having doubts about their travel plans as well. I sighed deeply. _What was I doing? I should be in Tokyo working, having fun with my friends and dealing with my estate agent. Not stuck in a plane on my way to Costa Rica, to see my long lost father and meet his new wife. This is ridiculous._

I leaned back in my luxurious chair and closed my eyes wondering why I had allowed myself to be pushed into this. First Hojo… My boss and then my mother… they had all wanted me to go on this stupid trip.

----- Flashback 2 -----

"Takahashi-san? Can I talk to you for a moment?" _I can't believe I'm doing this. How can I ask for an undefined amount of time off! No way will he allow me to go! No way! My thoughts were interrupted by the deep authoritive voice of my boss. _"Of course Higurashi-san. Please have a seat" _he indicated a free chair across from him and I sat down nervously placing my hands in my lap. _"What can I help you with?"

_I took a deep calming breath before answering _"Well… Takahashi-san… I was just sort of wondering…" _I started nervously. I really didn't want to be doing this._ "Well… You see… My father called me the other day". _Takahashi-san's eyes widened slightly as he eagerly interrupted me_ "Higurashi-san called you did he? That's wonderful darling! It's been so long since I heard from him! How is he?"

_I smiled weakly _"he's okay. He got remarried last month" _I told him. Mister Takahashi and my father had always been good friends, even went to university together._ "Oh how wonderful!" _I could see his eyes light up with happiness for his friend and smiled kindly. Though I didn't understand what was so wonderful about my father getting remarried. Especially since he did it behind my back! With a 29 year old woman I never even met!_ "Yes wonderful" _I said not very convincingly._

"He asked me to come over to Costa Rica to meet his new wife" _I decided to just blurt it out. What did I have to lose anyway… only my job right? I watched mister Takahashi trying to gauche his reaction, something that proved to be rather difficult. _"Well, do you want to go?" _he asked me. NOOO!!! I screamed in my head. I didn't want to go. I wanted a good enough reason NOT to go! However, that's not what I answered. Instead I answered _"Only if it's possible. I mean if you could miss me for a while?"

_He looked at me as he cupped his chin in thought. _"How long will you be staying?"_ he asked me. I swallowed nervously. I had no idea! _"I'm not sure Takahashi-san". _Please tell me I can't go! Please tell me it's too busy for me to leave now! Please! I begged in my mind. But his smile told me I wouldn't be so lucky. _"Take all the time you need Higurashi-san!" _he said happily and I sighed exasperatedly. Damn it._

"Thank you Takahashi-san! This really means a lot to me!" _I told him kindly as I gave him a fake smile. I got up from my seat, shook his hand and left his office to collect my stuff._

----- End Flashback 2 -----

Finally almost two hours later, when the bad weather magically cleared, the plane was able to land on San José airport. I followed my fellow passengers to the luggage hall and waited for my luggage.

----- Flashback 3 -----

_I sipped my coffee slowly, using the steamy cup to hide from my mother. I had invited her for a cup of coffee in my favorite café so I could tell her about dad. But now that she sat opposite me stirring her coffee I wasn't sure if this was such a good idea. How would she react? I wondered. He had betrayed and left her! Now I would run to him and his new wife? Surely she wouldn't agree._

_Perhaps I should just stay home after all. Screw Hojo and Takahashi-san! What did they know anyway. "Sweetheart? What ails you so?" my mother's soft, concerned voice brought me out of my thoughts and I flicked my eyes to hers instantly. I knew I had to tell her something. She was always on to me._

_I sighed softly deciding that I would tell her about fathers new wife and his proposal. Then depending on her reaction I would either go to Costa Rica, or stay here. I nodded to myself, set my coffee cup down and started my story._

"_Father called me", I started keeping a close eye on my mother to gauche her reaction to my mentioning him. "Oh?" was all she asked as her eyes widened only slightly in what appeared to be amazement. "What did he want?"_

"_Well… he told me he got remarried last month". I said slowly, carefully taking in her further widening eyes. Then she suddenly smiled. "Did he now, that's good", she said, but she didn't convince me. Through her smile I could see the sadness. What amazed me however is the fact that she wasn't even angry at him. She was just saddened. Mother had really loved him, that much was obvious._

"_There is more though isn't there?" she asked softly and I nodded, running my finger over the rim of my coffee cup absently. "Yes there is. He asked me to help him start a café", I told her nervously. Her reaction to that statement however confused me. Instead of anger or at least apprehension mother seemed delighted._

"_Oh how wonderful!" she squealed, her smile broadening and lighting her eyes. This indicated that she truly was delighted. "You'll finally get to spend time with him! You'll finally be able to build up a true father-daughter relationship!" she beamed._

_I was shocked into silence. My eyes widened in disbelief. This was not at all the reaction I had expected. I closed my gaping mouth with a soft snap to further inform her of the situation. "But mom, that means going to Costa Rica! You'll be here on your own!"_

"_Oh don't worry about me. I'll be fine! I have grandpa and your dear friend Hojo to look after me", she said._

_I believe I looked disappointed for she continued her kind words. "Sweetheart, this is your dream. Plus you'll finally be able to spend time with your father"._

"_What if I don't want to!" I countered annoyed. "He left us!" Mother just smiled and placed her hand over my own. "Maybe this is his way to make amends. To try and gain your forgiveness. Give him that chance sweetheart", she reasoned._

_I sighed at the look in her eyes and her calming touch knowing I could not defy this kind hearted woman. So I nodded my head as I answered her. "Okay mom. Maybe you're right. I'll go". She smiled and nodded squeezing my hand reassuringly. "It'll be a wonderful experience", she said. "And who knows! You might even find love!" She smiled mischievously at me. "MOM!" I hissed as I waved the waitress over to ask for the bill. Mother chuckled happily._

----- End Flashback 3 -----

When I finally gather my luggage and follow the steady throng of trolleys to the 'arrivals' hall I see no one that resembles my father. _'He said he'd pick me up. Maybe he went for a cup of coffee while he waited?'_ I wonder as I find a quiet spot to sit and wait for him to show up.

----------

**A/N:** Again this chapter isn't all that spectacular but I promise you, next chapter we'll get to meet Kagome's father and his new wife Kikyou -+-shivers-+- I just can't stand that bitch lol. Please read and review and let me know what you guys think :)

-- Kiara --


	3. Meeting new people

**A/N:** I am so sorry for my extreme lack of updating :( University is breaking me apart, we've got an internship, a busy class-schedule, a whole lot of assignments, exams and presentations and it's just taking up so much time. But the show must go on ne? I decided to make time so I could give you guys a well deserved update. I hope you all enjoy it and thank you so much for supporting me :) I really need that right now :) You guys are my fuel!

**Moonlight Café**

**Chapter 3 – Meeting new people**

I looked up hopefully as a silver Mercedes stopped nearby. Knowing my father he would show up in a fancy car. However, I was disappointed as a young man stepped out and hurried to hug a beautiful girl, probably his girlfriend.

I sighed again. I had been waiting for several hours now, yet there was no sign of father!. I was hungry and my bottom hurt from all the sitting. I was also very tired and stiff from the flight and all I wanted was to lay down in a soft bed and sleep.

I lifted my tired head again, my hopes rising once more as a blue BMW stopped before me. However, yet again I was disappointed as an elderly woman got out.

It was starting to get dark and I had begun to give up hope. _Maybe he forgot. I wouldn't put it past him._ Slowly I got up, picked up my luggage and went for a walk to stretch my legs and ease the numbness in my butt. The arrivals hall was still very crowded and I was beginning to wonder what case of insanity had me up and walking around for no good reason. I was being pushed and shoved by the crowd as they hurried to their lovers, family, friends, business partners and so on. There was someone waiting for all of them.

I sighed again wondering where on earth my father was and what could have gone wrong for him not to be here. _Had I given him the wrong time? The wrong day even?_ I shook my head, I knew for sure I had given him the correct information. He stood me up. I growled softly under my breath. _**He**__ wanted __**me**_ _to come __**here**__! Yet he stood me up!_ I was really frustrated, here I was in the arrivals hall in Costa Rica with absolutely no clue as to where to go and no one to guide me! I looked around trying to find an information desk and that's when I saw it KAGOME HIGURASHI. A rather cute looking man with short black hair stood on the other side of the hall, holding up a sign with my name on it.

I quickly picked up my luggage and struggled my way through the crowd to get to the man. By the time I did get there I was puffing and panting and probably covered in bruises. _I hate airports!_ The man looked at me and smiled a brilliant smile. "Are you Kagome Higurashi?" he asked and I nodded my head dumbly. "I'm Miroku Houshi, you're father sent me to pick you up" he said extending his hand. I shook it tentatively and asked the question that had been bothering me for awhile now. "Why didn't my father pick me up himself?" The violet eyed, black haired guy I now knew as Miroku gave me a sympathetic smile and answered "your father is a very busy man, he had an emergency to take care of Kagome". He then handed me a small envelope.

I opened the envelope and pulled out a piece of paper containing a small paragraph of text. As I looked it over I realized I couldn't understand a word of it so I looked up at Miroku helplessly. "Erm… could you maybe translate this to me?" He took the slip of paper from me and started translating. "Welcome to Costa Rica! I am truly sorry but due to an emergency meeting I was unable to meet you at the airport. So I asked Miroku to pick you up and make sure you arrive safely in Tamarindo". He returned the paper back to me and I stuck it in my back pocket. "Now come on and let's get you home, it's a four hour drive!". I gaped at him "four hours?" I asked incredulously. He nodded his head and with that he picked up my luggage and made his way out of the arrivals hall.

Again I found myself pushing my way through the crowd of people to try and keep up with Miroku. Heaven forbid I lose him! I wouldn't have a clue what to do then! Finally we passed through the main doors and I felt the cool air on my face helping me breathe properly again. I couldn't enjoy the fresh air long though as Miroku was quickly making his way over to a car and I had to run to catch up with him.

"There we are" he said as he placed my luggage in the trunk of his silver BMW. He then walked over to the passenger side and opened the door for me. I blushed not used to this kind of treatment and quickly got in mumbling a soft "thank you". Miroku allowed the corners of his mouth to pull into a small smirk as he made his way over to his side of the car and got in settling himself behind the wheel.

Whereas the car was luxurious, the road was bumpy and the ride not very comfortable, keeping me from some much needed sleep. I had so many questions I wanted to ask Miroku, after all he knew my father better than I did, but I wasn't sure where to start so I kept quiet not knowing what else to talk about.

-----

I must have fallen asleep eventually, because I was woken up by a gentle shaking of my shoulder. When I opened my eyes and looked at my attacker I found it was only Miroku. "We're here" he said and I was instantly fully awake. I climbed out of the car as Miroku got my luggage and looked around. No, not a house, more like a mansion. It was a beautiful building, standing three stories high with large windows and wide double doors at the entrance. When I looked around I noticed a very long driveway ending in a circle just in front of the house. In the middle of the circular road there was a beautiful and large fountain. I smiled as I turned to follow Miroku up the intricate steps leading up to the beautifully carved double doors of the mansion.

A young woman opened the door and smiled. "Ayame, this is Kagome Higurashi" , Miroku introduced me. The woman smiled and extended her hand "pleasure to meet you miss Higurashi" she said. I smiled politely shaking the woman's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you too Ayame".

"I'll show you to your room Kagome" Miroku said as he started for the stairs. I followed him silently until he opened a door and stepped aside. I entered the room, looking around in awe. It was a beautiful room, decorated in comforting earthly colors. The carpet was a soft crème, the walls a darker, yet warm sandy color. Intricate paintings of nature decorated the walls. There was a king-sized bed with beautiful dark green silken sheets. A beautiful armoire stood on one wall, in one corner stood an intricately designed vanity table. On the opposite side of the bed there was a desk with a large, filled bookcase behind it. Large double doors led out to a balcony looking out over a beautiful garden.

I turned to Miroku and smiled "It's beautiful". He smiled his dazzling smile as he set down my luggage. "Why don't you settle in for the night, your father will return tomorrow morning". I nodded and smiled "thank you" Miroku returned the nod and with a soft goodnight he left the room.

-----

Powerful rays of sunlight woke me early the next morning. I groaned pulling the blanket up to try and hide from the sun, but it seemed to have a mind of its own as the rays only seemed to get stronger. I groaned and got up slowly stretching my sore muscles. I slowly made my way to the adjoining bathroom which I had discovered the night before and turned on the shower. Striping off my nightgown and panties I stepped into the shower and let the water relax my sore muscles.

The bathroom was as beautiful as the bedroom. It was designed in white marble with gold trim. There was an overly large bathtub, a separate shower, a toilet, a beautifully designed sink and a closet that housed the towels, washcloths, bathrobes, soaps, shampoos and anything else you might need when showering or bathing.

After my relaxing shower I dried off and returned to my room to find something to wear. I decided on black dress pants and a sapphire blue colored blouse. I chose my black satin lingerie set to go with it. After dressing I applied a small amount of make-up, just a little sapphire blue eye-shadow, mascara and some rouge. I pulled my hair up in a high neat ponytail and pulled on my boots. After checking myself over one more time in the mirror I made my way downstairs for breakfast.

I wasn't sure where to go however so I ended up wandering around until I ran into Ayame. "Good morning miss Higurashi" she said and I smiled "good morning Ayame" I hesitated a little but decided that I really needed some help if I was to get some breakfast. "Erm could you maybe show me the way to the dining room?" Ayame smiled and nodded her head "Of course, follow me!"

Only a few minutes later I found myself entering a large dining room. Several people where already seated one of them obviously my father, the woman next to him must be Kikyou then. I also knew Miroku but I didn't recognize the silver haired man that sat opposite my father. I tilted my head smiling confidently as I made my way over to them. Miroku was the first to notice me and offered a polite "good morning Kagome". At his words every other head at the table turned to look at me.

"Kagome! So good to finally see you again" my father said enthusiastically as he got up from his seat to hug me. I hugged him back tentatively, it had been so long to see him and be wrapped in his arms. When he finally let me go he ushered me over to the only other woman at the table. "Kikyou, this my daughter Kagome" he stated proudly. Kikyou smiled brilliantly _(almost too brilliantly if you ask me)_ and got up hugging me tightly. "Oh it is such a pleasure to finally meet the girl my sweetheart talked so much about". I just stood there not moving as she hugged me and replied uncertainly "Erm, it's nice to meet you too".

When Kikyou finally let go of me as well my father introduced me to the silver haired man. "Kagome, this is my right hand man, Sesshoumaru Taisho. Sesshoumaru, this is my wonderful daughter Kagome". The silver haired man I now knew as Sesshoumaru stood up to take my hand and plant a light kiss on it like a true gentleman before sitting down once more, without ever saying a word. Finally my father ushered me to sit on his other side. I smiled and took my assigned place eating my breakfast.

I couldn't help but look at the silver haired beauty though. I had only got a flash of his eyes, but it was enough to notice their extraordinary golden color. I already knew that those where eyes I could and probably would drown in if I were to truly look in them.

----------

**A/N:** Finally Kagome got to meet her father, his wife and our beloved Sesshoumaru! Again I'm sorry for the long wait, it's inexcusable I know. I'll try to be a better updater from now on ;) Also, I think I could use a beta, so far I have written and published my chapters without one, but I think the time has come to start working with a beta, so if you're interested let me know :)

Please read and review and let me know what you guys think :)

-- Kiara --


	4. Good looking disappointment

**A/N:** Sorry for taking so long to update. University is taking up a lot of my time and I find I'm having time concentrating on writing stories lately. I just have too much things on my mind. I hope to be updating more often but I can't guarantee anything. I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

**Moonlight Café**

**Chapter 4 – Good looking disappointment.**

Breakfast was a strange affair. I was used to having a quiet breakfast but Kikyou insisted on talking my ears off and asking tons of questions. _"How was your flight? You look good, what brand? What perfume are you using? Who did your hair? Do you like it here? What do you think of the house? I'm so glad I married your father! He's such a kind man! Isn't this great, all of us together here like a family!"_ On and on she went. It was exhausting really.

When breakfast was finally over father lead us to the lounge where we were to have a cup of tea and catch up some more. Miroku excused himself to see to his own duties. Sesshoumaru however joined us. _Why would he join us? It's not like he's family. Just father's right hand man. Though father does seem rather proud of him. Almost as if he looks upon him like a son._ I felt a tinge of jealousy there. Father had neglected me for so long, yet this strange man seemed to receive his fatherly affections. _Is he a better child than I am? Is he the son father always wanted?_ I shook the thoughts away and tried to focus on the conversation while slowly sipping my tea.

It was in the lounge however that I finally got a proper look at Sesshoumaru and only one word came to mind: _Wow!_ He was absolutely stunning, clad in black dress pants and a white shirt (both obviously expensive articles). His long silver hair flowing down his back, not a single strand out of place. I wondered if his hair felt as soft and silky as it looked.

My eyes then focused on his and I knew I had been right earlier. I could drown in them! His eyes where a beautiful golden hue lighting up his pale complexion. They were like two little suns shining down upon (and probably blinding) any who looked in them.

This man was heaven sent! It should be illegal to be that gorgeous! He looked absolutely flawless! I found myself having trouble disguising my lust. Who wouldn't? Thankfully my father saved me.

"I believe a toast is in order" he said raising his glass which all of us had only just been offered by one of the maids. "To the partnership that will bring about the finest café in Costa Rica!" I was stunned _partnership? I thought this was going to be my café? I decided to voice my thoughts aloud._ "But father, I thought this was going to be my café?" He lowered his glass and looked at me. "Well I suppose in a way it will be your café", he said. "Sesshoumaru will be the boss but there will still be plenty for you to do".

_WHAT?! _I was fuming! The nerve of that man! First he practically dismisses and leaves me, pretty much pretending I don't exist. He then calls me begging me to come over, luring me with the prospect of my own café, something I have always dreamed off and was about to realize back home! And now he tells me that… that… that perfect looking bastard will be in charge!

"But father! You said it would be my café! What am I supposed to do if he" at this I nod in Sesshoumaru's direction "is the boss! That's not what you promised me father! You said I would have my own café".

"But darling, what do you know about running a coffee shop in Costa Rica?" There… he had me. I knew how to run a coffee shop, that wasn't the problem. However I didn't know much about how they did things in Costa Rica. I didn't even speak their language for crying out loud. "That's what I thought" he said oh so sweetly.

As father and Kikyou continued talking I was silent. Every now and then I was intend on inserting some witty comment or joke but was afraid it wouldn't catch so I kept silent to keep myself from embarrassment.

Sesshoumaru was even more silent. He seemed bend on giving of dangerous vibes. Just look at him as he sits there in the finest chair in… well probably the world! Looking so regal and beautiful and powerful.. as if he is the ruler of the world and the rest of us are beneath him. And he's supposed to be my boss?

-----

_I just knew this was a bad idea. The moment father asked me I knew. This had all been a big mistake. I wasn't going to have my own café as promised. I had given up everything I worked so hard to gain back home, only to work for that perfect, arrogant bastard!_

I sat silently brooding. I wasn't just angry, I was more disappointed. _I had thought father was trying to redeem himself the only way he knew how, materialistic. Turns out he wasn't. He just wanted me here for… for what? For Kikyou? To help with Sesshoumaru's café? _I didn't know why he wanted me here at all. But Kikyou sounded like a good enough reason for him.

I was brought out of my somewhat depressive reverie by fathers voice. "Well what do you say, shall we go take a look at some of the properties I selected?" Kikyou squealed excitedly while Sesshoumaru and I merely nodded.

Minutes later we found ourselves in fathers limo on the way to view the properties father had selected.

-----

The first was a small building cased in by two shops, a clothing boutique and an antique store. It was a stylish, old, classy building. By just looking at it I got a cozy feeling. It just had this air of coziness about it. Father showed us around. There was a medium sized kitchen, a small office space and plenty of room for a counter and comfortable seating areas.

"This could become a cozy café" I quipped. "Yes I believe so" said father. "We could place the counter here" he said indicating an area just before the entrance to the kitchen. "It would leave plenty of room for seating areas".

"An old-fashioned or romantic style would look wonderful in here" Kikyou squealed obviously very excited. "I can just picture it, little tables with candlelight, soft rose-colors, oh it will look just wonderful!"

"Hn, let's see the other properties first" where Sesshoumaru's only words. "Good idea, we'll need to examine all properties before making a decision". Father answered, pride shining in his eyes. _I have to admit, it bugs me that he acts so prideful of a guy that isn't even his own son yet dismisses his daughter, his own flesh and blood so easily._

-----

The second property was situated a little ways away from the shops, but still pretty central. This too was a more old-fashioned building. The location was better though and there was room for an outside seating area as well, with enough shade to boot.

Once again father showed us around. This building also had a medium sized kitchen, a small cafeteria for the staff and an office. A suitable counter was already fitted here. The building offered us enough opportunity to make it work.

"I love the opportunity it offers for an outside seating area" _I commented_. "There is indeed enough shade to make it comfortable for guests, they could come and hide from the sun", father replied. _Kikyou was too busy nosing around and doing Kami knows what, to reply. Probably thinking up decorations I thought._ _I looked at Sesshoumaru who remained quiet. He was just looking around, inspecting the counter and probably mentally setting up the entire café._

"It offers some fine opportunities indeed" _he suddenly said. I was surprised he even bothered to say anything at all._ "So, I take it you like this building better than the previous one?" father asked. A simple yes was his only answer, but father smiled proudly none the less.

"Let's move on to the last property then". And with that we all filed back into the limo, on our way to the last property.

----------

**A/N:** I know it's a little short but I hope you can forgive me for that, at least it's something ne?

Please read and review and let me know what you guys think :)

-- Kiara --


	5. Chapter 5 The perfect place and meeting

Author: Golden Tigress

**A/N:** I'm so sorry for taking so long to write this. I just returned from my trip to Australia and I'm about to start my graduation year which is and will take up a lot of my time. On top of that I had a massive case of writers block on this story. A dream I had last night however inspired me to write this chapter :) I hope you all enjoy it.

**Moonlight Café**

**Chapter 5 – The perfect place and meeting new people.**

After a tedious ride in the limo, during which I was forced to listen to Kikyou's constant chatter, father's indifference and Ice-cube's scrutiny, we finally arrived at the last property.

It was a beautiful beachside, circular building with a large outside seating area. "It's beautiful" I breathed in awe. I heard a scoff behind me, followed by a cold-tinged voice. "Looks can be deceiving. There's very little shade. Tourists will look to get away from the sun".

"Well we can plant trees and place sunscreens to create shades!" I said stubbornly, receiving an intimidating look from Sir Stick-Up-His-Arse. _'Geez, what was his problem?'_.

"That is indeed an option", father said in my defense. "We could place decorated screens here and there", he said indicating the areas he meant. "And then we can plant some trees over there" he continued while pointing out the place of his thought. "Oh that would look so lovely!" Kikyou cooed in an irritating voice I doubt I'll ever get used to.

"Hn, the location is best of all three properties. I suppose we could find a way to work with this", the Ice-Lord said. "Well if you can't I will!" I said somewhat arrogantly, earning a look that actually did intimidate me, making me look away immediately. Had he been a demon in the Feudal Era, I would have stood shaking like a leave in unimaginable fear. That is to say IF I could still stand… He'd probably have killed my for my so called insolence.

I didn't dare say another word throughout the tour and just silently noted the kitchen, office, counter and inside seating area. I didn't know what my father saw in that man. He was cold, arrogant, stuck-up, attractive, mean, sexy, rude, incredibly hot, gorgeous. My eyes widened in horror at my own thoughts.

I wasn't secretly falling for this guy was I? No! He was just an attractive jerk! Simple as that. Just because I can't deny he's attractive doesn't mean I fell for him! Mind made up I moved on after the others.

--

The next morning I was relaxing by father's swimming pool. We decided to go for the little round beach property to start the new café, so father was rounding up the officials. Meanwhile I, and Mister Uptight probably too, were thinking of a theme for the new café.

I had already thought up several themes, chameleon, beach, romantic, fruity, foreign, ocean, surfer. None of them matched though. I wanted it to be something special. Nothing more sensible came to mind so I decided to just relax further, when Kikyou came along. "Good morning Kaggy" I cringed at the nickname she gave me, it was horrible! And I didn't even like her!

"I was hoping you'd come with me to the office in town. I would hate to go alone. And besides it might be good for you. You might meet someone!" she prattled on. I sighed, I didn't want to go I just wanted to relax! I knew she wouldn't shut up though. She'd keep prattling on and on until I could take no more and went with her anyways. So I slowly got up resigning to my fate and followed her chipper chatter into the house where I changed into something more appropriate. A white skirt, reaching just above my knees, a pink short-sleeved blouse and white slippers embroidered with little fake diamonds.

--

After a short ride we arrived at a tall, expensive looking building. Kikyou Smiled dragging me out of the Mercedes and into the building. It looked just as expensive on the outside as it did on the inside. It was decorated with a combination of expensive looking dark wood with golden trimming and a beautiful marble floor.

Kikyou marched up to the front desk, still dragging me behind her. "Good morning Sango, how are you today" she asked in that irritating chipper voice of hers. "Good morning Kikyou. I'm fine" she replied in a bored fashion not bother to ask after Kikyou's wellbeing. "Well I'm just here for my darling husband" Kikyou said dreamily before pulling me forward. "This is Kagome Higurashi".

Sango smiled brilliantly as she got up shaking my hand. "It's so nice to finally meet you Kagome. You're father told me so much about you!" I smiled at the girl shaking her hand. "Nice to meet you too… erm… Sango right?" I questioned uncertaily. "Oh how silly of me, I'm Sango Taijiya".

"Well why don't you two get to know each other, while I go see my darling husband" Kikyou said as she pattered off. "Stuck up, snobby little.. " Sango started but was cut off by my laugh. "Finally someone who agrees" I said with a smile. Sango smiled back warmly. "So how long will you be staying?" she asked. "I'm not sure yet, I suppose it all depends on how I like it here". Sango and I chatted for a bit, quickly becoming friends when we were suddenly interrupted by a wolf whistle.

"My, my, what do we have here. Two sexy ladies, this must be my lucky day". A turned to the sound of the voice to find a charming, slightly tanned guy with his long black hair up in a high ponytail and striking blue eyes. "Hi Kouga" Sango said. "How are you today?"

The guy I now knew to be Kouga smirked as he answered "like I said, this must be my lucky day. Who is this new beauty, I've never seen you around before" he said as he made his way up to me and took my hands in his. "Erm… I'm Kagome. Kagome Higurashi" I replied. "The boss's daughter" Sango finished for me. "Ah the beauty he spoke so fondly off" Kouga said as he raised my hands to his lips and kissed the both of them.

"Would you perhaps honor me to show you the way of Costa Rica?" He asked. "I promise you'll like it". He gave me a somewhat pleading look making him seem like a lost puppy. I just couldn't resist. "Erm okay, I guess" I answered carefully. "Brilliant! I'll pick you up tomorrow at 9 in the morning" he said before dashing off with a flashing grin.

"Oh dear… I hope you know what you're doing" I heard Sango say and turned to look at her. "What do you mean?" "Well he's not going to let you go after this date". "It's not a date! He's just showing me around" I replied a little panicked. "Sure it is to you! But not to him. Kouga doesn't see it that way. To him this is a date. And to him a date means you're madly in love with him".

I felt a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. What had I done? "What should I do?" I asked uncertainly. "Well you can't get out of this date now, you'll just have to go and hope for the best I guess" she said softly. "Oh dear… that's just my luck".

--

The rest of the day went by without much more trouble. I ran into Sesshoumaru a couple of times, receiving his famous intimidating looks. I worried about my 'date' with Kouga tomorrow and had to deal with Kikyou's happy chatting. Other than that everything went alright.

It was at night that things took a turn, for bad or worse I wasn't sure. I couldn't sleep and just kept tossing and turning until I was tired of it. I got out of bed and left my room, wearing nothing but a long shirt that reached just over my butt. No one would be up at this time anyway so it didn't matter.

I silently crept down the hall towards the stairs not wanting to wake anyone. _'So far so good'_ I thought as I pattered softly down the stairs and made my way to the kitchen. I was shocked to find a light showing from under the door, but quickly figured someone must have left it on. No big deal right? Right…

I gasped as I entered the kitchen to find my favorite icicle standing in front of the refrigerator, looking for something. He turned at the sound of my gasp and looked me over raising a single eyebrow. _'Oh God'_ I thought. _'Just my luck! Why did it have to be him of all people!'_. "Erm hi" I said trying to pull my shirt lower.

He was silent for a while before asking in his velvety voice "couldn't sleep?" I shook my head not trusting my voice for a moment. "I… I just came to get a drink". He nodded towards a chair "sit down I'll fix you something special". I smiled thankfully and sat down watching him silently as he worked.

It wasn't long before he placed a glass with a beautifully colored drink in front of me. "There you go, a real Costa Rican drink. It should help you sleep". I picked up the glass and smelled the wonderful scent of the drink he had made me. "Thank you" I whispered softly before raising the glass to my lips and tasting the sweet substance. He looked at me intently, waiting for my opinion on his drink. "It tastes wonderful".

And then the weirdest thing happened. The right corner of his sexy lips turned upwards! It was almost as if… no that's impossible… almost as if… as if he was smiling! And it looked so good on him! So good in fact that I couldn't help but blurt out the most embarrassing thing ever. "You should smile more often, it makes you even more beautiful". With that his smile turned into a smirk which I managed to catch before it was hidden behind his glass as he drank.

For a while we sat together at the kitchen table, drinking in companionable silence. When we finished our drinks he took both glasses and set them in the sink. I smiled at him, perhaps he wasn't so bad after all. "Thank you, I'll go try sleep now, goodnight". He simply nodded and followed me silently up the stairs.

At first I wasn't so happy about that. After all I was wearing a long shirt that only reached just over my butt… If he walked behind me while going up the stairs he'd surely see my panties! And so I tried to pull my shirt down to cover things up. And that's when my apprehensiveness of him walking behind me turned to gladness. What happened you ask? I lost my balance, that's what happened! Luckily Sesshoumaru walked close enough behind me to catch me before I made a nasty fall.

"Clumsy girl" he mumbled as he wrapped one arm around my back, and hooked the other under my knees picking me up bridal style. "Th… thank you" I muttered softly, embarrassedly. I couldn't help but enjoy the feel of his strong muscled chest against me though and so taking advantage of the situation I snuggled into him and inhaled his sweet, spicy, muscular scent as he carried me to my room.

With surprising gentleness he laid me down on the bed and covered me up. "Goodnight Kagome" he whispered as he left the room closing the door silently behind him. "Goodnight Sesshoumaru" I mumbled softly before falling into a deep sleep.

--

**A/N:** I hope you liked it :) Next time Kagome goes on her 'date' with Kouga! I'll update as soon as possible. Also I haven't thought of any ideas as to Kagome's 'date' with Kouga, so any ideas are most welcomed! They have to be a little wild though! So let your imagination run and let me know what it came up with!

Please review and let me know what you guys think :)

-- Kiara --


End file.
